Meditation
by Editor-Bug
Summary: Piccolo encounters a troubled Gohan a few days before the Cell Games. ONE-SHOT! Read & review if you like!


It was a typical lovely day. No one could recall the last time it had rained. However, the overall mood of the morning was dampened by the fact that the Cell Games were only a few days away, and everyone was really starting to feel that pressure, particularly the Z-Fighters since they didn't exactly have their hopes pinned on Mr. Satan.

Piccolo sat (or levitated, rather) by his favorite waterfall, replaying Cell's TV message over and over in his head. He knew that it wasn't good to dwell on it, but it was difficult to find tranquility and meditate with Earth at such high risk.

An approaching ki signature snapped him out of his thoughts. And he recognized it.

Gohan.

Sure enough, the young semi-Saiyan boy flew out from behind a tree, looking around rather cautiously.

Piccolo didn't even turn to face him. "Gohan."

"Ah!" the boy squeaked. "P-Piccolo...!"

"Don't tell me you didn't expect me to be here..." Piccolo peeked at him. "And hey, what are you doing out of your Super Saiyan form? I thought you and Goku were maintaining it to preserve your stamina."

"Please don't tell him, okay?" Gohan begged. "I don't know what happened! I just woke up this morning, and my hair and my eyes were back to normal! Maybe I haven't mastered Super Saiyan as well as I thought I had...my dad would be so disappointed if he found out. So, I decided to sneak out until I'm able to get it back."

Piccolo made a face. "You know how I feel about shirking training..."

"...!" Gohan gulped.

"...but seeing as this doesn't seem to be your fault, I'll make an exception."

"Oh, good," Gohan sighed in relief. "Thanks, Piccolo. You're the best."

Piccolo nodded at the compliment, then closed his eyes again, supposing he might be able to meditate now.

However, it wasn't long before another disturbance. He felt a weight in his folded lap.

Gohan was laying in it as though he was about to take a nap. He wasn't wearing his new custom shoulder pads and cape, so he fit quite snugly. Perhaps he was attempting his own form of meditation?

Piccolo wasn't sure how to respond to this, so he didn't.

"My dad is really excited for the Cell Games," said Gohan. "He knows that his life...all our lives are on the line. But he's more relaxed and happy than I've ever seen him. I mean, I'm happy too, and I've been relaxing along with him. But when I think about Cell...I don't feel any excitement. It's not like I'm scared or anything, but you should see the way my dad's eyes light up when someone brings up the tournament. I wonder why my eyes don't light up like that. Is...there something wrong with me?"

"Gohan. Let me tell you something," Piccolo began. "Honestly, I'd prefer it if you end up not having to fight Cell at all."

"You would?"

"Yeah. I'm hoping Goku or one of the others..." Piccolo mulled over his words. "I'm hoping Goku has what it takes to defeat him. I don't want you to be forced into that battle."

Gohan simply stared up the Namekian.

"Hey kid, leave what I've just said between you and me."

"Huh?"

"I'm keeping your secret, now you keep mine. Especially from Goku, you hear me?"

"O-Oh." Gohan smiled. Good ol' Piccolo. "Sure thing."

"Trust me when I say there's nothing wrong with you, Gohan. Your father may consider himself an earthling, but he's a full-blooded Saiyan, just like Vegeta," Piccolo explained. "It's in his DNA to crave battle the way he does. But you're half human, and it appears you haven't inherited his fighting spirit. That's why you were such a pain to train."

"Hey!" Gohan said playfully.

Piccolo smirked. "And I understand the pressure you feel. A mere three years after I was born, I was fighting against Goku to avenge my father. I took the loss pretty hard."

"Wait a second," Gohan sat up in Piccolo's huge lap. "Three years after you were born? You fought my dad when you were only three years old?"

Piccolo gave him an odd look. "With all that math you do, you couldn't figure that out?"

"What? How old are you now?!"

"Now? Hmm, biologically speaking..." Piccolo blinked in thought. "About fourteen, give or take. I never told you that?"

"NO!" cried Gohan, his voice cracking slightly.

"..."

"..."

The half Saiyan burst out laughing, with the Namekian quietly joining in after a short pause.

Gohan felt more at ease than he had felt in quite some time.

Piccolo's smile widened as the boy's hair began turning to a shade of gold.

* * *

(A/N: HAAA wasn't that enjoyable? I enjoyed writing it, at least...

So! If you enjoyed reading it, please review, fave, follow, point out any mistakes, and check out my profile for more stories! Au revoir!)


End file.
